Someone save me from him
by The blood of the night rose
Summary: <html><head></head>mare walks home from her friends house on her bday when she find a house and she goes inside and finds a man keeping girl captive he keep mare.ash and other daybreakers find out and must save the girls Ash has not mare yet in this story until he saves her</html>


heyy,  
>ok this story will have rape and violence involved so i just thought I would warn you. Please review, even if you hate it. Though I do hope you like it!<br>Bye my lovelies, Cammie.

* * *

><p>(Mary-Lynette P.O.V)<p>

As I walked home from my friend Lucy's house I saw an old house. It looked old and I was curious so I began walking up the driveway.

I walked into the deserted house. In the corner was a child's bear. The floorboards were squeaking and creaking. The air was damp and cold. I shivered when I heard a crash from upstairs. I slowly walked across the floor, went up the withered stairs, and stopped outside a door when I heard moans and groans of pain. There was a scream, then silence.

Hesitantly I pushed the door open and glanced around. There were naked girls everywhere. Some chained to walls, and some just tied with ropes. There were girls as young as probably eight years old. The oldest was probably twenty. In the middle of the room lay a doll. a shivering girl with tears on her face was reaching for it.

There was a man over top of her though, holding her down and forcing himself on her. I screamed and froze as he turned towards me and lunged. Just before he reached me I saw the hungry, lustful look in his cold black eyes.

I crashed to the ground with him on top of me. My muscles locked, and my eyes widened in fear. His nose skimmed along my neck and jaw. He inhaled deeply then growled. He grinded his hips against mine, and tears slid down my cheeks.

"We will have so much fun my dear." He whispered into my ear. I shivered and he groaned as I squirmed and tried to get away. I could feel his erection against me, and I tried to stay still and I fought the urge to try and get away. Every time I moved he got more excited.

He moved a hand to my hip and began sliding my skirt down my legs. With his other hand he squeezed my breast tightly, I whimpered and he began kissing me. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, and I bit him. his eyes widened then he smirked.

"So you like it rough? I'll show you rough baby." He yelled at me as he grabbed my hair and yanked my head back and began sucking and nibbling on my neck. Then he slammed his hips against mine and my tears increased. I whimpered loudly and he laughed cruelly then smirked.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He loudly asked as I shook my head and cried more.

"Please, please stop." I cried. He slid my t-shirt over my head as I tried to get away again. His large hands moved all over my body. Then he ripped my bra off and painfully squeezed my breast's. A few moments later he tore my panties from my body and roughly slammed inside of me. I screamed in pain, and turned my head to the side, because I couldn't take seeing him on top of me anymore.

I saw a blonde girl who looked about fifteen and the look in her eyes showed all the pain she had went through. She was beautiful but the look on her face masked that beauty.

My thoughts were interrupted as the man gripped my hips and began slamming into me harder. His thrusts were erratic, and soon his movement ceased as he came. Once his breathing slowed he pulled out of me, and grabbed my wrist, and dragged me across the floor.

He chained me to the wall near the pretty blonde girl, and I saw her flinch and her eye twitch when he got close to her.

"What's your name?" He asked me. I ignored him and stared at the floor. I looked up at him as he yelled at me,

"Answer me you little bitch!" His hand came out and came into contact with my face. My head flew to the side, and I felt my cheek heat up in pain. I stared at him and said in a monotone voice,

"Mary-Lynette Carter." He nodded his head then turned and left the room. I closed my eyes and sighed as I leaned against the wall. I opened my eyes as someone grabbed my hand, it was the pretty blonde. I gave her a small smile, and she smiled back. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>heyyyyyyyy,<br>I hope you like this so far. Please review! I wanna know what you think.  
>Bye everyone see you next chapter, Cammie.<p> 


End file.
